Ramona and Beezus 2: Beezus's great adventure
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Ramona and Beezus 2 (2010 version) would be a great idea of a movie to make someday, Ramona gets kidnapped by a purple spider and Henry and Beezus have to go and save her. This is like Charlotte's web 2: Wilbur's great adventure but it;s Beezus and Henry's adventure to save Ramona.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is a sequel to Ramona and Beezus (2010 movie) this is when big and bad things happen, when Ramona gets kidnapped by a big purple spider (size as a tarantula) and it's up to Beezus and Henry to have Ramona. Can Beezus and Henry save Ramona from danger?**

It was a nice summer cool day and school was about to start Ramona and Beezus for their first month of back to school. Ramona was playing and running around the back yard, Beezus was lying down in the sun.

"Yeah, school starts next week!"

"Yeah Ramona, unless I can scare you before it." Beezus teased.

"Come on Beezus, you scare my all the time."

"I know, I'm just a teenager. That does his or her own things."

"Like what Beezus?" Ramona asked as Beezus sees her and Beezus's piece of cake on their plates.

"I just do, what I do most of the time." Beezus said then Ramona was looking around the table where the cake is "What are you doing Ramona?"

"Looking for a spoon or something."

"No no, you don't use that now. I'll show you how I do this, and I'll tell you the easy way to be like me." Beezus said to her sister.

_Beezus: It's not so hard to be like me, you start by eating a cake like you're crazy. T__hen when you are done, you have 3 cans of pop then get on your back until you get bloated._

_Eat fries for later, sleep in bed and play in the mud. Sit around watching people look at us._

_Ramona: "They this is fun Beezus."_

_Beezus: Run through the town every morning slide down the pool, down the slide and watch as you fall in. It's not so hard to be a Teenager._

_Ramona: And someday I'll be big, I'll swish my hair just like you do. I love monster, I love cats; and I belong with you as always._

_Ramona and Beezus: And we'll live long as sisters, just like me and you._

_Beezus: If you want to be like me, use your mouth and start to eat. Inside this pile of candy; while you burp, here Ramona let me show you._

_(Beezus eating candy)_

_(Ramona eating candy then started laughing)_

_Beezus: "Not bad for a little sister." If you run around and get so dirty, you do what ever you want like I did._

_Ramona: And be like you._

_Beezus: If you want to be like me, it's not hard at all Ramona._

_Ramona: I could do everything that I see you do, we'll have fun; stay together. And this means that..._

_Ramona and Beezus: We'll we're sisters let it come to you, we'll be buddies to the end. Most of all I'm being a friend to You!_

Ramona and Beezus had a long walk together as sisters.

"Woah boy Ramona, I'm hungry."

"Starving Beezus." Ramona said.

"I can't help with the thinking." Beezus replied.

"Me too."

Then Beezus saw Henry with 3 ice cream cones in his hands.

"Henry!" Beezus said as she and Ramona came up to him.

"Beezus hi, I brought you and your sister ice cream." Henry said as then he gave the ice cream cone to Beezus and then Ramona, Beezus had her whole mouth onto the ice cream and having a messy face same with Ramona.

"Look at you girls."

Beezus smiled and she and Henry kissed each other's lips and then when they broke the kiss, Beezus giggled a little.

"Henry, you've got ice cream on your face." Beezus pointed out.

"That's your fault."

"No it is not Henry."

"I was kidding honey." Henry said to Beezus.

Later that night Beezus was in her and Ramona's room.

"That was a fun night Beezus, can we do this again tomorrow?" Ramona asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Ok girls, light's out." said Ramona and Beezus's father.

"Night dad."

Ramona was wondering what will tomorrow be like.

"Beezus?" she asked.

"Yes?" Beezus asked her sister.

"We'll be together forever, and never broke apart. Right?"

"I hope so too, maybe someday. They may be a day that we are not together."

"Beezus what do you mean?" Ramona asked.

"What I mean is, one day you may not longer need me."

"Why?"

"If I'm gone and no longer able to play with you, there is something that you should know. If you and me are not together; if something bad happens, no matter if I'm around or not I'll always be with you even we can't see each other."

"Why are you telling this to me know?" Ramona asked.

"I'm telling you this know, because...If something bad happens to me or you, our souls will stay together as one sister friendship." Beezus said "Like if I lose you, or if you lose me. We'll always be together."

"Ok then Beezus, I now understand what you are trying to say."

"I'm glad you do now Ramona." Beezus then yawned "Good night Ramona."

"Good night Beezus."

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part 2, let's see what happens...Woah! bad things are starting to happen.**

The next morning Ramona was in the car while Beezus was getting her things, they were going to the park. Because there was the messiest face girl sow was going to be at the park.

"Ok Ramona, get in the back. You're going to the park."

When Beezus got out she was ready to have some more fun, Beezus's mother looked at her oldest daughter.

"Read to go Beezus?" her mother asked as Beezus sat beside Ramona in the middle seat.

"No I don't wanna go." Ramona said.

"Ramona, you're going to like the small fair at the park. I'll be with you." Beezus said as she grew a smile on her face.

"Ok Beezus, let us stay together."

"Right you are Ramona."

Later in the car driving along the street

"Are we there yet Beezus?"

"Not yet."

"How about now?" Ramona asked.

"No Ramona."

"Are we there yet now?"

"Almost." Beezus said as then they got to the small fair at the park "We're here Ramona."

"Finally, I can't wait to see you win that messy cake face event."

"Same, I want to post it online to show my friends." Beezus said to her sister.

Couple minutes later

Ramona was with Howie looking at all the things around the fair while Beezus and her parents went to see Beezus win the event she wants to do.

"Ok we have 3 girls to get their face dirty from the cake, we have; Beezus, Kayla and Roxanne."

"Oh there's Beezus, this is going to be fun." Robert said.

"Same." said Dorothy as their daughter Beezus was ready to win.

"Ready in; 3...2...1 GO!"

Then after the man said go, Beezus dunk her face and ate the whole cake in 5 seconds and beat all the other girls.

"And we have a winner. Beezus Quimby!"

Beezus got her first prize ribbon and she was happier than ever, she can't wait to tell Howie and Ramona about that she won.

"I got to show this to my sister mom and dad, I'll be a couple minutes." Beezus said as she ran to find her sister with Howie.

"Wow, that ride was cool right Ramona?"

"Yeah it was, I fought I heard that my sister won a prize at the messiest face event."

"Look Ramona, here comes your sister."

"Look Howie, look Ramona. I won first prize." Beezus said.

"That's great Beezus, you've got a messy face."

"I know, that cake event was making me hungry. So I ate it whole in 5 seconds." Beezus said then she burped "Oh, excuse me."

"Congrats Beezus, that event was fun." Howie said as a purple girl turned into a giant spider was destroying the fair, people were running and screaming to get out of the park.

"RUN!" Howie shouted as he, Ramona and Beezus started running away from the purple spider then Ramona tripped and Beezus looked back and saw her sister.

"BEEZUS HELP ME!"

"Hold on Ramona, I'm coming!" Beezus said as she ran to Ramona the purple spider used it's one front leg and hit Beezus into a tree, Beezus hurt her head and passed out. Ramona then got taken away by the purple spider and they got away.

"Oh dear, Ramona's taken away." Dorothy said.

"Never mind her, Beezus is passed out." Robert cried to his wife "We need to get Beezus home."

Few hours later

At 9 pm Dorothy and Robert were watching Beezus, whom is unconscious after her head got hit by the tree after the purple spider sent her flying.

"Ow, my head. What happened?" Beezus was wozzing and was waking up and sat up on her bed "Mom? dad?"

"You were unconscious for 4 hours."

"What happened to Ramona?"

"She was kidnapped Beezus." her father said, then Beezus burst into tears she had to find Ramona.

"Is there any way I can help find Ramona?" Beezus asked.

"The police are taking care of that, we'll just have to wait until they let us know. When they have found your sister."

The next day Beezus was at high school feeling sad and alone every day when she is in the house or not, then Henry saw Beezus sad and alone he wanted to know if there is anything that he can do to help.

"Hey Beezus." Henry said, Beezus sighted "What wrong Beezus? you look upset, sad and alone."

"I..." Beezus tried to talk but her words were making this harder "I lost my sister, she's kidnapped."

Beezus then started to cry, she burred her face into Henry's chest and Henry hugged her as tight as he wants.

"By what?" Henry asked.

"A purple spider, attacked her. And I want to find her."

"Hold on, maybe both of us can go look for her." Henry said, Beezus had her heart strengthen within her.

"Really?" she asked "We can go find Ramona and bring her back here?"

"Really we can, but we have to do that at night. Our parents will give us trouble because in the dark forest and the other side of our land is not safe on our own, so we'll go at night."

"That's a great plan Henry, tonight just you and me get Ramona back." Beezus said.

Later on the night

Beezus was ready for bed in her and Ramona's room, she had a picture of her and Ramona in her hands.

"Don't worry Ramona, me and Henry will get you back. Remember I will always be with you, good night Ramona. Let our souls be within each other." Beezus said as she put the picture down and Robert was about to turn off the lights.

"Ok Beezus, lights out."

"Night dad." Beezus said as she fell asleep.

Couple minutes later Henry got to Beezus and Ramona's room at their house and knocked at the window, Beezus woke up to see her boyfriend knocking at her window.

"Hey Henry." Beezus yawned as she opened the window.

"Beezus, let's go find you're sister."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Beezus.

"Come on, we have to go to the other side of this land before our parents try to stop us."

"Right, let's go Henry. Just let me get dress and out of this room first."

After Beezus got changed into her school jeans and shirt with her shoes she was ready.

"Ok get out of the window." Henry said.

"Ok, are you sure this window to get out was a good idea?" Beezus asked.

"Just try sweet heart."

Then Beezus got out of the window without anything happening to her.

"I'm out, Henry let's go find Ramona."

"Ok Beezus, but stay with me." Henry said.

"Ok I will."

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the part when Henry and Beezus are going to find Ramona.**

Down the road Henry and Beezus were at their high school that they go.

"Oh god, how are we going to get through without being spotted?"

"Follow me Beezus, I know how I did this with my friends before I met you." Henry said as he and Beezus went to the back of their high school without having anyone caught them.

"That was too easy, now let's go before anyone sees us." Beezus said as she and Henry went deeper into the forest at the back of their school.

After a few miles of walking Beezus and Henry, were far away from their school.

"Wow, that was a great time to come here."

"Yes, let's find a place to sleep for the night." Henry said.

"Good plan Henry, or something might come for us."

Beezus and Henry were making small fort for them both so they can go far more to find Ramona the next day when it is brighter.

"Ok it's done, let's get in our house." Henry said as he and Beezus went into the house they made and slept through the rest of the night.

The next morning the sun was rising and Henry and Beezus were close as they can be to stay warm.

"Morning Henry."

"Morning Beezus, now let's go find Ramona." Henry said.

"Yeah we better, I wonder if my parents wonder where I am by now?"

Meanwhile back at Beezus and Ramona's house.

Robert and Dorothy were ready to take Beezus to school.

"Beezus! are you up yet?"

"I think she's cranky about what happened last night, you know about Ramona." Dorothy said as Robert and Dorothy looked everywhere in the house for Beezus, but they couldn't find her anywhere. They got to the school with Henry's parents. They couldn't find Henry either.

"Oh prince-able please, you must help us find Henry; he's never ran away like this before." said Henry's mom as Dorothy and Robert came in the office.

"Oh prince-able, we can't find Beezus anywhere." Dorothy said as tears were running down er face.

"Oh dear two kids gone missing?" the prince-able knew what to do "Don't worry, me and the teachers will help you two parents find your children."

"Oh thank you."

"Thanks, and let us know when you have found Beezus and Henry."

Back in the forest

Henry and Beezus were walking more to find Ramona.

"Where can that purple spider be?"

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Henry said then Beezus got tangled in vines that where around her body.

"Henry help, I'm tangled in vines." Beezus said.

"Ok, I'll snap the vines." Henry warned Beezus as he snapped all the vines and Beezus was free, but Beezus had vines around her wrists but she knew she might use it for later.

"Thanks Henry."

"It was nothing at all Beezus."

Beezus and Henry kept walking to find Ramona, Henry didn't watch where he was going and then tripped over a log but got up. He finally got up with Beezus. And then they heard growling.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"Is that a bear?" Beezus asked "Maybe it's a wolf."

Then Henry got a large stick to fight if something comes out in the open to attack him and Beezus.

"Henry put that stick down, that wasn't a bear or a wolf; it was just my stomach making that noise." Beezus said.

"We better find something to eat, they have to have food around here. But where?"

Then Beezus used her scent and smelled something.

"Wait a minute Henry."

"What is it Beezus?" Henry asked as Beezus was sniffing around the air and was walking to find what that smell was.

"I smell something." Beezus then went and saw red apples at a top of a tree, then she know what she was smelling "I smell apples!"

Beezus and Henry got to a branch of a tree and started eating apples until they were full.

Couple minutes later

Beezus and Henry started walking again to find Ramona.

"I'm stuffed." Beezus said.

"Same here Beezus, I hope your sister is ok."

"I hope so too, but we have to keep going Henry. Standing here is not going to get us anywhere."

The next day Henry and Beezus were closer to the dark forest in the other side of the place where they live.

"Look Beezus, the dark forest." Henry pointed out "We're almost there."

"Let's go and find Ramona, I hope she's ok." Beezus said.

Henry and Beezus went inside the dark forest they saw 2 blue macaws around Ramona.

"So, you are Beezus's daughter?"

"Ramona!" Beezus called out as the 2 blue macaws flew away.

"Beezus!" Ramona said as she jumped on Beezus gave her a hug and same with Henry.

"We're so glad that you are safe Ramona, now where is the purple spider?"

Then the purple spider saw Beezus and Henry with Ramona.

"What are you two couple doing here?" asked the purple spider.

"We're here to take Ramona back, I wasn't trying to hurt you the other day. I was trying to save my sister."

"I'm sorry for kidnapping your sister, I just have a bad temper at not kidnapping kids."

"I understand that now, I'm Beezus; this is my boyfriend Henry."

"Nice to see you Beezus and Henry, I'm so sorry for kidnapping Ramona." said the purple spider.

"It's no big deal, we'll get home soon."

end of chapter 3


End file.
